Crimson Dreams
by howling-tonks
Summary: Godot hates the dark. Dark brings sleep. Sleep brings dreams. And dreams bring back memories of her. Miego oneshot, spoilers!


**Okay, I never write. But since I can't be bothered to do the masses of homework sitting on my desk, I'll write this instead. And, it's my birthday as well. I think I deserve some fun.**

**I've never written something this... serious before, so if I've written it really badly, or if the characters seem a bit out of place, please tell me (nicely), because I really appreciate critism.**

**I was inspired to write this by these songs:**

**Battle For The Sun - Placebo **

**Sleeping With Ghosts - Placebo **

**Here Without You - 3 Doors Down **

**Reminiscence: The Bitter Taste of Truth - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trials And Tribulations **

**Tourniquet - Evanescence**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright. It would be so cool if I did, but I don't.**

--  
**Crimson Dreams**

Godot hated the dark. Darkness was his world, his new life. Darkness left everything to hide, and yet left the truth exposed. Darkness brought sleep, the realm in which he lived for five years. Darkness brought dreams.

And nightmares.

Godot stayed awake well into the early hours of the morning, reading over case files and waiting for the caffeine to wear off. He knew he would regret it later, when he woke up covered in sweat and fear. But sleep was needed to live. And he needed to live in order to protect his precious one.

_Her_ precious one.

As he lay down in bed, he removed the mask that covered his damaged eyes, and plunged himself into the darkness. The moment the sight left his eyes, he became Diego again, vunerable and fearful Diego who had lost so much: his sight, his name, his life.

And _her._

Every night, as he attempted to sleep, the familiar scent of her perfume reached his nose, and a familiar touch laid on his cheek. Every night, she whispered in his ear sweet tales of long lost time. And every night, she'd wipe away the tears that flowed from his eyes, and remind him:

_A lawyer can never cry until it's all over._

Eventually, he'd drift to sleep, and fall into the land of his dreams. Diego's dreams. The only place he could see. Where she'd always be waiting for him with a soft smile. In his dreams, they'd kiss and make love like before, before the poison and darkness ever existed. Without saying a word, she'd tenderly speak her love, and cradle him in her arms. And without making a sound, he'd give in to her touch and express his feelings of her, feelings that were always crushed by Godot. And together they'd stay in his dreams, happy, the boundaries of death holding neither back.

Until a sweet, demonic laugh reached their ears.

A flash of crimson hair, a drip of crimson blood. Diego was wide awake, sweating bullets and tears streaming down his face. He grasped around for his mask, his shield. He put it on swiftly, escaping the crimson stains that had taken over his mind. As his sight flooded back and he became aware of his surroudings, the facade he lived daily, he felt her beside him. His worn eyes looked around.

And he saw her. The crimson ghost.

She sat beside him, her wise eyes forming a sad smile. Slowly, she lifted her pale hand and wiped away the rivers that ran from underneath his mask. When he flinched at her cold touch, she leaned in and placed a small kiss on his lips. He shivered in shock, before slowly moving his fingers towards the crimson trail leading from her scar on her head down her delicate features. And as his fingers glided through her non-existant figure, her silhouette slowly faded away into the darkness of the room, leaving her crimson-tainted face glowing in his mind.

_Coffee._

He needed coffee. Anything to stay awake, anything to stay away from dreams. He hurried into the kitchen and slammed open the cupboard. All that was left was instant coffee. That will do. Anything will do. He switched on the kettle hurriedly, still shaking with cold. He poured the powder into a clean mug and waited for the water to boil. 30 seconds. What the fuck was taking this water so long to boil? He slammed his fist into the wall, causing a tremendous pain to escape down his arm. Good. Anything to stay awake.

He poured the burning water into the mug carelessly, little droplets of boiling coffee landing on his exposed hand. Without thinking, he added spoonful after spoonful of sugar to the beverage and eventually topped it off with a splash of milk. Only when he brought the coffee to his still frozen lips did he realise his mistake.

Coffee with lots of sugar and just a splash of milk for kittens. His kitten.

Tears poured down his face yet again, as he gulped down the blend he made for her. He hated how the milk and sweetness ruined the taste of coffee in its purest form, but that was just what he needed at the moment. Something to pretend things were normal. Something to pretend that she was still here.

_Something to hide the bitter taste of truth._

But he can't run from reality for much longer. The time was getting closer until he would be required to protect his reason for living. The time was getting closer for his devil to strike. As he calmed down, he thought of ways to stop the demon from completing her plans. He needed to stop her at all costs. Not just to protect his reason for living, not just for revenge.

Godot needed to do it for his kitten, his love, so that she too can be freed from the final crimson locks guarding her broken heart.

-  
**What did you think? Please review and tell me, I'm still new to the whole writing thing. (Plus I'll give you an imaginary cookie)**


End file.
